


Tis the Season

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [51]
Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, minor Ethan Willis/Will Campbell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: For the fourth time that day, Angus had to dodge a couple making out under the mistletoe hung in every doorway in the hospital.





	Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5267675#t5267675) at caramelsilver's Three Sentence Ficathon 2016.

For the fourth time that day, Angus had to dodge a couple making out under the mistletoe hung in every doorway in the hospital as he made his way through the halls, and for the fourth time that day, he cursed whoever had decided that it was a good idea to put the plants there, especially when in his opinion they should all be more invested in helping their patients than trying to get caught under a sprig with one of the nurses, which was what was currently happening to most of his coworkers at the moment.

Just as he was considering ripping down every bit of mistletoe he could see out of pure frustration--because seriously, he needed through that doorway and he’d rather not have to wedge himself past the latest kissing couple to do that (and oh god, was that Dr. Campbell and Dr. Willis, because he really didn’t need that mental image right now or ever)--he felt a hand grab his elbow, spinning him around until he faced a grinning Mario.

“Mistletoe,” Mario said, pointing upwards, and Angus barely had time to get a glimpse of the damn festive greenery before he was being pulled into a kiss that was completely unexpected but _definitely_ not wanted, especially once their tongues got in on the action, and hey, maybe this mistletoe stuff wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
